<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, My Dear by Xenobotanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707447">Goodnight, My Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist'>Xenobotanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir by Night [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Schmoop, neurodivergent julian, supportive Garak, take care of yourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is having trouble falling asleep, so he calls Garak. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir by Night [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, My Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his elbows, Julian stared down at the padd next to his pillow. A deceptively angelic gray face peered back. </p>
<p>“Having trouble sleeping, my dear?”</p>
<p>A sigh. “I just now got into bed. I’ve alphabetized the isolinear rods, wiped down the tables and counters in the dining room, cleaned up the bedroom…” He glanced away guiltily. “I think I accidentally recycled your missing Molgovian cotton sock that was missing.”</p>
<p>“Accidentally?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was picking up my dirty laundry and decided to just get rid of the replicated items, and just at the last second I saw it peeking out of a pair of my briefs as it vanished.”</p>
<p>A put-upon sigh sounded through the speaker. “I suppose that is one hazard of sharing quarters with a human.”</p>
<p>Julian bobbed his head side to side. “Well, not actually all humans. Just… some of us.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you called me, to apologize? Or perhaps to clear your conscience?”</p>
<p>“No…” Julian propped his chin in one hand. “It was like you said. I can’t get to sleep. I was halfway through scrubbing the lavatory sink when I realized I was putting off going to bed.”</p>
<p>Garak’s brow ridges rose. “You never clean the refresher.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Like I said.” His second hand joined the first, framing his face over the screen.</p>
<p>The Cardassian on the other end of the subspace call appeared to set something aside and readjust his padd to get a better look at it. “Do you think that you’re having trouble relaxing without me there?”</p>
<p>Julian’s feet crossed each other, then separated to cross in a more comfortable position. “It’s a possibility.”</p>
<p>Garak typed a few things out, and his face glowed blue as he scrolled through something. “I’m meeting with 3 different traders tomorrow. One of them is the primary vendor for leather accessories in the sector, quite the honor. And two more the next day.” His eyes glowed as they pierced the subspace waves. “Do you think you can wait that long, or will you perish in the interim?”</p>
<p>The doctor smiled back fondly. “I suppose I’ll survive. I’ve just gotten used to you being here, is all. The quarters are too quiet, the bed too empty. Who’s supposed to despair over my poor table manners? Who’s going to deride my choice of reading material before bed, then complain about me hogging all the covers?”</p>
<p>“I suppose Mr. O’Brien could be an adequate substitute if you were desperate. He seems more than willing to voice his annoyance with you when the occasion warrants it.” The corners of Garak’s mouth twitched.</p>
<p>Julian rolled his eyes. “He’s almost as bad as you. ‘Julian, chew yer food or I’ll have to call a doctor for the doctor,’” he mimicked. “And we only shared a bed that one time, when we had to take on the crew of that destroyed warbird and ran out of room on the Defiant.” He leaned in to the padd confidentially. “Speaking of, do you have any idea how bad Romulans <em> snore</em>?”</p>
<p>A bland face stared back. “I did spend time on Romulus as a gardener, my dear.”</p>
<p>A tiny bit of what definitely wasn’t jealousy flitted through Julian’s chest. “And just how many Romulans did you sleep with while you were there?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, but now that he’d said it, he was genuinely curious.</p>
<p>But Garak blinked back innocently. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I was a groundskeeper, not a concubine.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hm. Sexily and mysteriously tending the roses, and if someone were to inquire if you could check on the poor, drooping Andorian fertility lily in their upstairs bedroom, I’m sure it wasn’t such an imposition on your time.”</p>
<p>The tailor chortled merrily. “Andorian fertility…” he shook his head, still laughing. “You get such ideas from those spy programs in the holosuite. I dare say they have more in common with Terran pornography than the stories of actual operatives.”</p>
<p>Julian pulled his pillow closer to hug it under his chest. “But you wouldn’t know anything about <em> that</em>, would you, Mr. Garak?”</p>
<p>He could see the tailor leaning back in a large, comfortable chair. “And <em> you, </em>Mr. Bashir, are supposed to be going to sleep.” Tipping his head forward, he gazed knowingly at his lover. “Have you been staying hydrated?”</p>
<p>“Crap. No. Just a moment.” Julian jumped up to replicate a glass of water and gulped it down, then returned to his bed. “Water. Check.”</p>
<p>An exasperated face was waiting for him. “Did you at least eat a dinner?” </p>
<p>“<em>Yes. </em> Jadzia and I tried that new Terran/Bajoran fusion place that just opened up. I had an alva spinach salad, 2 hasperat burritos, and a small bowl of ratamba stew.”</p>
<p>“Good, good,” the Cardassian praised. “Did you do your evening stretches or meditation?”</p>
<p>Julian nodded in the affirmative. “I had a lot of energy, so I did some of those Klingon cool-downs.”</p>
<p>Garak smiled suggestively. “I’m sorry I missed that.”</p>
<p>“I thought about calling you then, but I was worried that all the grunting might embarrass you if you were with company.”</p>
<p>Garak made a warm, low hum that bordered on a growl. “Perhaps tomorrow evening, instead.”</p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
<p>Tapping his chin, Garak raised his eyes to the ceiling in contemplation. “Did you try a hydraulic shower instead of a sonic one? I know the hot water helps you relax.”</p>
<p>“I did. Right after I finished cleaning up.”</p>
<p>“I see. And you’re wearing the fleece pajamas I made for you, too.”</p>
<p>Julian wiggled and rubbed his hand over one sleeve. “They’re so soft. And warm. Very snuggly. I hardly need a blanket.”</p>
<p>Garak tilted his head. “Speaking of, have you thought about employing that weighted blanket that you told me about? Didn’t you say something about the pressure on your skin helping to relieve anxiety?”</p>
<p>The doctor mirrored him, tilting his head, too. “I <em> could </em> try that. And drop the temperature a little so I don’t overheat. I was keeping it at your preferred 31 Celsius, but since you’re not here…” He got up again to make the change and pull out the heavy cover. Draping it over his shoulders, he climbed back up on the bed and resumed learning on his elbows over the padd.</p>
<p>“Alright, got the blanket.”</p>
<p>“And how are you feeling now? Any more ready for sleep?”</p>
<p>Julian pressed his lips together and took stock. Muscles: somewhat loose. Back: tense. Brain: still wide awake. “Not so much.”</p>
<p>“Ah! What about some music? Something soft and instrumental.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe. I usually just listen to whatever’s on in Quark’s. I have a playlist, but it’s mostly Trill pop.”</p>
<p>Garak shook his head. “That won’t do. Computer: play Cardassian sunset mix number 3, volume 3.”</p>
<p>Julian’s quarters were instantly filled with the soothing sounds of strings and a deep, mellow flute at the same time the computer in Garak’s hotel room responded with “Cannot comply.” They both chuckled. </p>
<p>The human took a minute to listen to the music playing. It was much more tranquil than he would have imagined coming from Cardassia. It was also far from a lullaby, but the tones were gentle on the ears and played a meandering tune that wasn’t repetitive enough to get stuck on a loop in his head. And best of all, it belonged to Garak. Perfect. “I like it.”</p>
<p>The tailor seemed to look past him. “And what about your dear Kukalaka? I know you prefer to leave him out of the bed when I’m there with you, but seeing as I’m 3 hours away on Bajor…”</p>
<p>Julian looked over to the nightstand where he’d moved the bear right before making the call. His arm seemed to reach for it all on its own and pull it onto the bed. “I’ve got him.”</p>
<p>Garak’s face softened, and his fingers appeared just below the camera, as if he was petting the image in front of him. “I wish I were there to wrap you in my arms until you fell asleep, my dear.”</p>
<p>A little knot twisted in Julian’s chest, and he blinked away the pricks at the corners of his eyes. <em> It’s just for a couple nights</em>, he told himself. He could almost feel the thick, tough limbs tight around his shoulders as they curled up on their sides, double pillows beneath their heads. Maybe a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Taking hold of the fingers over his chest and lacing them together. </p>
<p>“I love you, Elim.”</p>
<p>“And I you, my dear Julian. I’ll be back before you know it. Until then…” Garak seemed to search for something nearby. “Why don’t I read to you for a little bit?”</p>
<p>The knot unwound a little, turning into a warm glow. “Are you sure? You’re not in the middle of anything, are you?”</p>
<p>A reassuring smile shone back at him. “Nothing that can’t be finished later. How do you feel about a Lurian Genealogy Legend? I came across a new one in the marketplace earlier.”</p>
<p>Julian flipped over onto his back, taking the padd with him. “If this one is half as hilarious as the last one, I don’t know if I’ll be able to pass out.”</p>
<p>A long-suffering sigh sounded back. “That was only amusing because the translator didn’t understand the precise differences between family members, clergy, and farmhands. But I do believe it has adapted by now.”</p>
<p>The human smiled in fond memory of the incident. “Which means that this tale <em> should </em> be drier than a Cardassian desert.” A wide yawn interrupted him. “I’m already tired just thinking about it. Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>“Alright. But first, promise me you’ll have a hearty breakfast in the morning and drink plenty more water. A doctor’s health is paramount if he’s to care for his patients.”</p>
<p>“Mm. I promise, love.” He placed a quick kiss on the camera. “Thank you for reminding me.”</p>
<p>“I live only to serve,” Garak replied humbly. Julian snorted. “Now set me down and turn the screen off so it’s dark in there, and I’ll begin.”</p>
<p>Julian complied. His lover’s voice rose just over the strains of music still playing. “In the old times of the Moond’ian wandering chronologers, there was a historian more precise and organized than his colleagues, and he stood out as an orator among orators for his intricate verbosity among a people already known for their elaborate oral traditions. These are his memories. Chapter 1: The Deacon Delivers a Lamb from his Neighbor’s Niece.” Garak paused. “Oh dear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now go drink some water before you get dehydrated.<br/>And if it's bedtime... Set me down and turn the screen off so it’s dark in there, and go to sleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>